Betrayed By the Trusted
by Infinity Reader
Summary: Clary finds Jace cheating on her and in her shock runs away to California. Years later Clary is in a happy relationship with her new boyfriend and is living in the San Francisco Institute until Jace finally finds her. Before Clary can decide what to do with Jace something terrible happens to her new found family. OC characters have a huge part in this. Rape and violence. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary woke up to a beautiful day. It was summer in New York and she was excited to get out and start drawing. She thought Jace might want to tag along, but when she went to his room she found it empty. Thinking he must of went hunting or gone out wandering around New York looking for trouble as he usually did. Clary got her sketch pad and a few pencils and headed out.

Clary was walking towards Central Park to sketch some scenery for practice before her art gallery that was going to open soon. She was lost in thought when she heard some moans coming from an alleyway and she turned her attention to the sounds. A cloud moved away from covering the sun and Clary stood astonished to see that Jace was with a blonde woman half naked in a full make out session on the floor of the alley. Jace was on top of her with his hands wandering in places a boy shouldn't go when he had a girlfriend.

Clary looked in horror and finally managed to say something, "Jace?" she asked with a broken voice. He immediately looked up and with swollen lips and a look of horror on his face.

"Clary, it's not what it looks like. I swear!" He croaked out, but Clary couldn't stand it. He was lying to her face saying it wasn't what it looked like! That asshole!

"I think it looks pretty clear to me," Clary said with her voice full of tears, "I never want to see you again Jace Herondale! You hear me NEVER AGAIN! And don't you dare try to touch me with your filthy hands. Just stay away from me!" Clary growled, and with that Clary sprinted down the sidewalk hearing Jace scream her name. She kept running with tears running down her face making it hard to see where she was going. How could he do that to her?! He said he loved her. Well obviously not anymore, those feelings were gone. She knew she couldn't live in the Institute anymore with him there, so she grabbed her stele and kept running.

She stopped in front of an abandon alley and ran into it with her stele ready and she drew the portal rune and disappeared into the portal hoping to land in California. Her wish was granted and she landed on a small beach right next to the Golden Gate Bridge. She looked around taking in the beautiful hills of California and the green-blue bay that was ten feet in front of her. Then she turned around to see a boy around her age walking towards her with a smile. He had short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes that were almost an amber color. He came and asked who she was and where she had come from.

"Hello I'm Clary Fray. I'm sixteen and a Shadowhunter. I came from the New York Institute looking for a new start." She said with a faint smile.

"Well nice to meet you I'm Thomas and also sixteen," he said while he helped her up, "I live in the San Francisco Institute and would gladly take you there if you would like?" He said with compassion.

"I would love that," she said while thinking that she was going to like it here.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=2 years later-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I was happy with her new life. Over the last 2 years Thomas had grown close to inseparable from me. We were both in love and now that they were 18 Rae, Thomas's aunt who ran the San Francisco Institute let us share a room. I soon learned that Thomas a better trainer than Jace had ever been. Thomas was patient and compassionate and I learned twice as fast as I had in New York. I was now an excellent shadowhunter and could take down Thomas if I tried. I became fierce with knives. I didn't even need to look at the target to hit it dead center and two inches deep in the board. Though I tended to use swords for hunting bigger demons, but I always had her trusty knives in her belt. I thought back to the better part of the day when I arrived at the Institute.

When I arrived I was greeted by a boy and a girl both one with brown eyes and the other with hazel eyes and brown hair. They were obviously twins though the girl had lighter hair than her brother. It was almost golden and her eyes were closer to Thomas's. Thomas told me that they were Rae's children. Rae had lost her husband to a greater demon so she was always trying to make it up to him. They introduced themselves as June and Ben. They were both 14 years old and I later found out that June was older by one minute. She would always tease him saying she was older and taller, but within a few months Ben had passed her in height and now she only could brag that she was older.

After being introduced Thomas brought me to Rae's office and Rae asked what lead me here. Rae was a nice woman in her mid-thirties with short dark brown hair and startling blue eyes. It took me a minute, but I told Rae my story of why I ran away. After I was finished Rae looked a compassionate, but Thomas looked really pissed off. Rae instructed him to show me to my room. He walked me down from the common area and then brought me down a maze of halls then showed me which room was mine. Thomas said he was right across from me and asked if I had anything from home and I had answered no. At that moment I realized I was so angry and shocked that I had ran away from that horrible scene right that instant without anything, but the clothing on my back and my sketch pad. He told me that I could go shopping tomorrow.

Before he left my room he asked one question. "Do you think that you will ever return to him?" I looked at him and said very confidently, "no never. He made his choice and I have made mine. I would rather fight a greater demon than return to that bastard."

"Well I hope you can forget him here in sunny California." He said with a cheesy smile which made me laugh.

Thomas and I became close friends fast. I had only been there for around 6 months when Thomas and I had kissed. We were fighting demons on the bad side of China Town and Thomas had been chasing the last of the pack. He managed to corner the last demon in an alley. I was right behind him when he turned around and by accidently slamming his lips to mine but then after realizing what had happened I kissed back and so did he and he stood there for a good 10 minutes in a total make-out session. We separated gasping for air. He turned his head to look at me and smiled. I smiled back and then we fell back into yet another kiss, but this one was much shorter and gentler like we could both break at any moment.

Later that night my head was in Thomas's lap and he told me that he had wanted to kiss me since we had first met. I smiled at that and told him that I was glad to have him there as a boyfriend and a best friend and then I told him that I would easily trust him with my life. He smiled to and kissed me on the lips and said he would trust me with anything and that he would never cheat on me in a million years and that he would protect me with every fiber in his body.

I soon came out of my flashback to remember where I was. It was around 1:00am and I was in Thomas's bed that we now called our bed. I was on Thomas's arm and using it as a pillow while his other arm was protectively placed over my waist as if someone was going to take me in the middle of the night. I soon drifted off to sleep feeling safer than I ever have in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning we were greeted by the sound of bickering between the twins as we walked to the dining table hungry and ready to scarf down some of Rae's famous pancakes. June told Ben to shut it for a moment before saying in a sweet voice "morning lovebirds!" She started greeting Thomas and I like that the very next morning after we had kissed and became a thing. We hadn't told her anything or even see her that day, but she read so many books that had some aspect of romance in it that she could sense that we were together.

June was the smartest person I knew her face was always buried in a book or she was off going on a run to relieve the stress of school and training. She was now 16 and I swear she was smarter than any college student at this point. Even though she was a total nerd she had grown absolutely beautiful over the last year and many of the boys at her high school would ask her out, but she declined them or ignored them. She was my best friend even though we didn't talk as often as I would like. We ate exchanging a few words and June had already buried herself in yet another book. We had a vast library in the Institute and she spent most of her free time in there because Ben would never enter that place.

I told Thomas I was going to go out by the bay to sketch some pictures. He nodded and asked if I wanted him to come, but I declined him saying that I wanted to concentrate with a smirk on my face because he knew what I meant by that. I went to our room and changed into some skinny jeans a T-shirt with love scribbled onto it and a pair of deep purple Doc Martins. I walked past June's room and I wanted to ask if she needed anything. June became a like little sister to me over the last 2 years. She was really sweet, but if anyone messed with her or her family she would kill them. I opened the door and saw she was busy reading. I quietly closed the door and walked to the entrance, opened the beautiful redwood doors and exited onto the sidewalk.

I was at the bay within minutes. I sat down and drew for hours. The Golden Gate Bridge was so beautiful when the sun was out. The usual fog wasn't haunting the waters. I sat and stared at nothing in particular remembering when Thomas had brought me out here by the bay showing me the view and I had squealed in joy. I started sketching that instant and Thomas had watched me in awe. Ever since then I had come here often to paint or sketch.

When it seemed around 3 o'clock I got up on stiff legs and started my walk back to the Institute. I felt like I was being watched, but brushed it off because I was in a huge city and there were tons of people on the sidewalk. I was about a block away from the Institute when the world went dark. Someone had put their hands over my eyes and I was about to scream but then they said something.

"Guess who?" they asked I could sense that they were smiling.

"Thomas?" I answered, expecting it to be him, but I was shocked when it wasn't.

"Who the hell is Thomas?!" the mysterious person half yelled. At that I quickly turned around to find a pair of gold eyes staring daggers at me. I took a step back shocked that he had found me. I told him to stay away, but Jace never listened to me back then and he sure as hell wouldn't now.

"WHO THE HELL IS THOMAS?" Jace yelled at me. I was about to shrink back, but I was stronger than I was two years ago and I straighten my back.

"My _new _boyfriend, you know one who actually loves me and doesn't cheat on me with a skank?" I said my voice trembling with anger. He looked at me astonished.

"Clary I can explain it was…"he said before I kicked him in the groin then I knocked his feet out of under him.

"It seemed pretty clear to me," I growled fiercely "stay away from me this time or I will kill you." Then leaving Jace writhing in pain on the sidewalk I ran as fast I could to the Institute.

When I had finally arrived and the Institute I had a side stitch and I was about to collapse I was about to call his name, but Thomas was already by my side trying to calm me down and get me to tell him what happened. I told him reluctantly and his face grew angry. June had come down with worry on her face.

"What happened? Are you okay Clary?" she said as she ran up to me.

"Ya I'm fine. It was just Jace. He has finally found me. I doubt he will leave until I'm by his side." I said with a sigh.

"You are staying here. Do you want Ben and I to go attack him? He would scare him pretty bad." she said as I laughed. When her brother was by her side they could easily kill a whole pack of demons in under a minute.

"No it's not necessary. I promise that I won't leave you. You are my family now and I wouldn't have it any other way." I said in a reassuring voice. Her face calmed down when I said that and she came over to hug me. We hugged for a minute and then Thomas cleared his throat.

"Did he hurt or touch you in any way?" Thomas asked with sincere worry and concern written all over his face.

"No I'm fine. I did more damage to him." I said with a smirk.

"That's my Clary," he said before kissing the top of my head, "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered before I kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and we stood there kissing. My arms around his neck tangling my hands in his soft hair and his arms were around my waist. I heard June mumble something along the lines of "get a room" but she was smiling.

"I'll see you lovebirds later" she called behind her back as she walked towards the library. I laughed and broke apart from Thomas. I wasn't scared of Jace coming back because I knew for sure that June and Thomas would kick his ass before he got near me.

Luckily Jace didn't come to the Institute that night. I thought he might have actually listened, but the thought was so absurd that I mentally crossed it out. I could only think that he had given up for the day. I wished he had listened to me. He was making things more complicated for me. All I wanted was live a happy life with my new family. Was that really that much to ask?! I barely slept that night. Thomas noticed I was still up.

"What is wrong?" He asked me. His question laced with concern.

"I'm afraid that Jace will come back and ruin everything that I have here." I whisper to him. His arm tightens around my waist and he turns me over so I'm facing him. I look into his eyes and then the next thing I know is Thomas's lips are against mine. He kissed me until both our lips were swollen and we are out of breath. He looks me in the eyes.

"That is _never_ going to happen." He looks me in the eyes again and then he and I are kissing again. We break apart gasping for air and then I turn around so he can hold me. He wraps his arms around me and then whispers "_never." _into my ear before I fall asleep.

**AN: Sorry I meant to have a disclaimer on the last one but it didn't save for some reason :/. Sorry that this chapter is so short I just need to get some of this done first. R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****do not**** own The Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to find that Thomas had gotten up already. I heard him talking to Ben outside the door. I got up and got dressed in a pair of leggings, a baggy sweater, and my old paint-covered converse. As I neared the door I could he them walking to the kitchen arguing about which twin was a better fighter. I opened the door and walked towards them.

"Sorry dude, but I've got to give this to June. She focuses better than you do and she trains harder. You need to get your act up in school so you can train. If you keep failing those tests Aunt Rae isn't going to let you practice as much." Thomas told Ben encouragingly.

"I'm trying, but math is so hard. The teacher picks on me a lot. I've been doing better than before." He said hopefully. He had barely passed last year and he was struggling even more this year.

"I'll help you study. Now go and get something to eat and we will start." Thomas pushed Ben ahead of him. Ben smiled and ran to the kitchen. I walked up to Thomas and laced my fingers with his.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully. He pecked me on the lips and then smiled.

"G' morning," he said while he yawned, "sleep well enough?"

"Yeah I guess." I leaned into him and he released my hand and wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry everything is go-," Thomas said before he was cut off by the doorbell. I looked at him with scared eyes. Seconds later June raced to my side.

"I'm going to be there to protect you. If he does anything to you or moves towards you I'll snap his neck." She said with her voice like iron.

"Geez mom calm down." I said with a smile, "It may not be him anyways." I lied. She narrowed her eyes towards me and I knew she had figured out I was lying. Damn she was smart though I was also a terrible liar.

"I'm going first. Thomas, stand in front of Clary and try to keep her out of _his_ sight." She said as the doorbell rang again. She turned on her heels towards the stairs and went down to the entrance.

Thomas was in front of me and June was opening the door. She opened it to reveal Jace standing there in full gear. He smiled at the sight of June and took a step forward.

"Wow California girls are as hot as they say they are. I should have come here sooner." Jace said with a cocky grin and a wink thinking June would fall for it.

She acted like she didn't hear him. "What do you want?" she growled.

"Oh I was looking for my girlfriend, but I could take you?" He said still thinking it would work. As soon as he had said that I heard a loud smack. Jace was on his knees holding his cheek while he glared at June. "What the hell was that for?" He yelled, but June only smirked.

"I don't appreciate the way you were talking to me. I'm not a whore and I'm definitely not into someone like you. Now what do you want?" She asked still smirking.

Jace got off the concrete. "Like I said I was looking for my girlfriend. I saw her yesterday and I want to see her. This is the only Institute for miles. She is either here or homeless which I doubt. Now let me in it's against the law if you don't." He said as he pushed past June and saw me behind Thomas. He glared at Thomas and then he looked at me.

"Back away Jace," Thomas growled, "don't you think you've done enough to hurt her already?!" Thomas was half yelling now. Thomas was a bit taller than Jace, so Jace had to look up to look him in the eyes.

"You must be Thomas. I doubt she loves you. You are probably just a toy to her. Now move away from my girlfriend before I have to beat you up." Jace held his ground. I wasn't going to let Thomas get hurt for me even though he would probably win.

I tugged on Thomas's sleeve and he looked down at me and I whispered in his ear "Back off let me handle him, please?" He looked at me and sighed because I was giving him puppy dog eyes. When he stepped back to stand next to me I lace my fingers with his. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and then I let go taking a step forward. "What do you think you are doing here _Jace?"_ I said his name like it was poison.

"I came to get _my_ girlfriend back." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I heard Thomas growl when he said _his girlfriend _but I looked back at him with a smile. His body relaxed a bit and then I turned my attention to Jace. "1. I'm not your girlfriend and I haven't since I found you cheating on me with some slut and 2. I'm definitely not going anywhere with you. I'd rather die than have to live with you and 3. Don't you dare touch June or get anywhere near her again." I said with my voice filled with rage and betrayal.

"Clary it was a mistake. Please come back to New York with me I need you." He begged. I had no interests in returning or ever dating Jace again.

I laughed. "It was your mistake and if you needed me so badly you wouldn't have cheated in the first place. Now leave unless you have any interests in living here which in my option is a bad idea because we all despise you here." He looked at me in. When I lived in New York I never would have uttered those words to him, but everything is different and I have changed for the better.

"Well then I think I'll stay for a bit. You can't kick me out it is against the law." He straightened his back and walked towards the stairs. "Can you show me where the head of the Institute is so I can discuss rooming plans?" He smirked at me, but all I did was glare back at him.

"Thomas, can you accompany me to show _him_ where Rae's office is?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. He walked over to stand by my side. I grabbed his hand and turned around. "June you can either accompany us to bring Jace to your mom or go use your free time before training for relaxing."

She looked at me "I think I'm going to go on a run before training. This is starting to stress me out." She walked past Jace without looking at him as if he was there and went upstairs to change into her running clothes.

Now it was just Thomas, Jace, and I. Jace finally notices that we are holding hands. The next thing I know is Jace kissing me. Then Thomas is on top of him.

**AN: Hey guys how's your day going? mine went pretty well if you consider sitting in your room all day on the internet. School is starting soon for me so this may not be updated everyday, but more like every week. It all depends on how much homework I get and my soccer practices.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of thing (except my characters ;]) it is all Cassandra Clares!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! School just started so I don't have that much time to write. Ugh I love school but hate it at the same moment! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters! **

**Jace POV**

I don't know why I kissed Clary. I had no plans on doing it or making her madder at me, but my body needed to feel her lips on mine. I couldn't help myself. Now I am on top of Clary and kissing her. She isn't responding to it, but it doesn't matter as long as I get to feel her lips. Not even a minute later I am being yanked off her and that ungrateful Thomas is on top of me punching me. I hear Clary yell stop and the next thing I know is that Clary is kneeling down next to me.

Her face looks like pure fury. She bends over and whispers in my ear. "If you do anything like that again I won't tell Thomas to stop. Did you think I would come crawling back to you? I left for a reason and that reason is because you obviously don't love me or ever did. I'm in love and happy and don't you dare disturb that. You hear me? You disgust me." Her voice sounded like pure ice. I had never heard Clary like that and I'm afraid I will be hearing it a lot now. She kicked me in the ribs before going back to Thomas's side. He wrapped an arm around her small waist.

They started walking farther into the Institute probably expecting me to follow. I got up slowly wincing from the pain. By the Angel Thomas was strong. While we walked through the maze like corridors we passed that June girl. She was beautiful, but I could see the way Clary protected her. She was wearing short running shorts and a sports bra. She had a dagger attached to her elastic of her shorts. As she passed me she gave me such a glare that she could compete with Isabelle.

After what seemed like hours we finally made it to Rae's office. It was in the sitting room. It was nice and homey. I sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Thomas and Clary seemed to like sitting on the couch better. Clary was curled up leaning up against him whispering things that would make him laugh and then he would do the same.

Rae turned towards me, "please state your name, age, and home." She said like she had said it a hundred times before.

"My name is Jace Lightwood Wayland Morgenstern Herondale, 18 years old, from the New York Institute." As soon as I said that Rae's mouth nearly dropped to the floor , but not in awe like some people did. It was in pure hatred and surprise.

"Clar- Clary?" She said with a shaky voice. "Is he the one? The one that took you for granted?" Her voice no longer shaky, but filled with anger. Did Clary tell this whole bloody Institute about what I did? Oh god was what I did that bad? Probably worse than I thought, but she was more in love than I was.

Clary finally snapped out of the daze she was having and looked at Rae. The look in her eyes was so sad and terrible. Was what I had done to her that terrible? Did she really hate me now? She looked at Rae and said just barely over a whisper "Yes Rae he is the one." Her voice was choked up with tears. She buried her face in Thomas's shoulder and quietly sobbed. Rae then just sat there for a moment probably pondering what she should do to me.

After what seemed like hours Clary finally stopped crying when Rae had finally come up with something to do with me. "Well we can't kick him out so we will have to show him a room and wait until I can figure something else out." Clary sighed. She had probably come to the same conclusion. Clary slowly began to get up with a little help from Thomas. She grabbed his had like her life would crumble if he wasn't there with her. I looked at them sadly as I got up. I used to be the one that she loved endlessly, but I had ruined that.

She then turned to me. "Would you like to sleep outside or are you going to follow us?" her voice filled with anger. Realized I had been just standing there like a statue. I then started walking behind them as they walked through the empty corridors. We finally make it to a hallway of rooms that looks occupied. As I pass by one I can hear quiet music playing. I don't recognize the song, but I'm guessing that is June's room. We pass by another and I can hear someone walking towards the door. It opens and boy's head pops out. He looks tired. His facial structure also looks a lot like June's. They probably are siblings.

We walk for a couple of minutes until we reach a door that looks just like all the others. "Here is your room. We have dinner at 6 o'clock. Don't be late if you want to eat." She then turns on her heels with Thomas still latched onto her as she walks to the door right across from mine and opens it only to come back out moments later with her sketch pad. She continues down the corridor toward the training room.

I walk into my room which looks like it used to belong to someone not that long ago. I look around at my surroundings. I see some crumbled up pieces of paper in a corner and a shirt that suspiciously looks like Clary's size. I pick up a piece of paper and unravel it. When I open it I see a beautiful picture of San Francisco. It looks like Clary drew it which is weird because I saw her walk into the room across from me. Maybe she moved rooms? I don't know yet, but I will find out why this room still has some belongings of Clary's.

I have been sitting in my room for hours with nothing to do. I don't want to leave because I don't want to see the rest of the Institutes cold stares. I decided that staring at the celling was a much safer idea. So for hours I sit there wondering why Clary's belongings are in here. Maybe she liked to hand out in here because it was empty and quiet. Maybe her and Thomas would come in here, but I quickly erase that idea from my mind because it is too painful and disgusting to think of. I pray that she isn't actually in love with that poor excuse for a man. How could she fall in love with a dumb Californian? What does she see in him? I sit there for hours thinking of all the things she sees in him and not me.

When 6 o'clock rolls around I get up and make my way down to the dining room. As I enter I notice that Clary and Thomas aren't sitting, but standing and calmly talking to Rae. As I get closer I can hear their conversation. "Hey Rae I was wondering if Clary and I could go out and eat in Marin County tonight? I know this Portuguese place that is to die for." Thomas asked Rae. I was wondering where in hell was Marin County, but I soon remembered that it was right across the bridge because I had looked for Clary in their San Rafael Institute.

I came back to reality when I heard Rae answer. "Of course you can just don't stay out late and be safe. Don't forget to bring some form of protection. I stiffened at that until I realized she was talking about weapons. Thomas thanked her and with Clary by his side they left.

Dinner was as awkward as I suspected. June didn't bother to turn up so it was me and the rest of the Institute which consisted of her brother who was actually her twin and her mother. No one talked and by guessing the way Ben looked at me he had been told who I was. I didn't eat much because I didn't have much of an appetite now that Clary was gone. I was so fed up with the stares that I just got up and left.

I sat in my room for hours waiting for Clary to return to her room so I could finally talk to her without Thomas ending up beating me up. Around 12 o' clock I heard quiet laughing and heavy breathing. I guessed they had either just ran or they had been kissing. I open my door to see Thomas leaning over Clary and kissing her gently before deepening the kiss. I stood there waiting for him to finally leave, but after they had broken apart they had leaned in again and her kissing more passionately now and Clary's had was fumbling for the door knob. Her small hand had finally found and she opened the door. She and Thomas had basically fallen in and they fell onto the bed kissing furiously and lovingly. When they finally realized they needed to breathe Thomas got up and closed the door.

That is when realization hit me. This was Clary's room, bit she moved. She moved into Thomas's room. She and Thomas lived in the same room. And at that moment I could hear my heart shatter into a million pieces. She didn't love me anymore.

**Hey what do you guys think of June? I want to make her more important in this Fanfic. CAN I GET 6 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER? (I am starting to do this because I think this will motivate me to write more.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this is going to be a short chapter!**

**Clary's POV**

That night Thomas had brought me to a wonderful restaurant called Sol Food. It was loud and crowded, but the food was to die for. We had gotten a plate of ribs to share and their famous limeade. We ate and laughed and had a wonderful night.

After dinner Thomas drove for a half an hour until we arrived in a beautiful valley with cow pastures and golden hills. After we passed a huge green golf course that seemed to fit in the small valley Thomas took a right turn and parked the car next to a fence.

"Where are we?" I asked confused why he had brought me here. He turned his head and smiled sadly.

"I used to live in this valley. This place is called Roy's Redwoods. It is a little redwood park." He said he looked at the entrance and slowly got out of the car. I followed him to the entrance where he took my hand and lead me through a huge meadow and onto a trail in the forest.

"Close your eyes. Don't worry I will guide you." He whispered in my ear. I slowly closed my eyes and grabbed his hand. He walked slowly into the cold forest for a minute or two and stopped.

"Open your eyes." I did as he said and gasped. I looked up into a cul-de-sac of redwoods that had all grown together to form a circle. There were scorch marks left from an old fire on some of the bigger redwoods. I looked around in amazement and sat down on a log that was placed in the middle of circle.

"Wow, this is beautiful Thomas. How did you find it?" I asked still gazing at the night sky that was barely visible from the top of the trees.

"Well my old crazy P.E. teacher used to bring my class and I here for a hike and I kind of fell in love with it." I used to make my mom bring me here when I was younger so I could run around and play tag with her," He said with his voice filled with nostalgia, "but when she and my father died I had to leave. I come here every once in a while, but I haven't been here since you arrived because I didn't think you would like it." He looked down at his shoes.

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek. He quickly caught my chin and brought his face down on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my small waist and pulled me off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my ankles. He stood there kissing for what seemed like hours. He broke apart because of lack of air. He carefully set me on the ground before grabbing my hand and running towards the car. We laughed as we ran which made us get terrible cramps, but we didn't care.

We drove back home in silence, but not awkward silence more of a peaceful one. Both of us lost in thought. I was having the best night of my life. I was with the man I loved and I was happy. Jace would have never done anything like this for me he would have said it is too dangerous.

_Jace_. My night was going so well, but thoughts of him had to cloud my mind. I hated him. He disgusted me. Now he knew where I was living and I bet he is just sitting on his bed just waiting for me to come knocking, but I won't. How would I know how many times he had cheated on me? How do I know he still isn't sleeping around? This is why I was with Thomas. I could trust him and I know he loves me as much as I love him. I steal a glance of his face as he driving. He looks peaceful and beautiful. He would never get mad at me for no reason or shun me for no apparent reason either.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=LINE BREAK-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-We got home around midnight and silently ran to our room sneaking kisses in-between. I was about to open our door, but Thomas grabbed my chin and started to kiss me hungrily. I returned his passion before fumbling for the doorknob. I finally had successfully opened the door and we basically fell in. We slowly backed up onto the bed without breaking apart. Thomas slowly lowered me to the bed before he continued to kiss me. He kissed for another minute before we noticed the door was open and Thomas sighed and got up to close it.

We kissed for a couple more minutes before I told him we should go to bed. He put on a pouty face before kissing me on the nose and getting up. I laughed at him and got up too. I changed out of my jeans into a pair of pajamas and a tank top. Thomas didn't like to sleep with a shirt on (which was perfectly fine with me) so we got into our bed and curled up together. I always felt safer in his arms. We fell asleep whispering _I love you_ back and forth.

**AN: Hello readers! I really love reading your guys reviews! They make me want to write more! I think I am going to add a June POV! **

**(~￣▽￣****)~, but I want to know if you want one! LETS TRY TO GET 8 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! Yay well have a wonderful week/day you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN****: Hope you guys like this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters!**

**June's POV**

It has been three days with that pest named Jace. He had been flirty with me non-stop and because of it he has gotten a couple broken noses. I don't know if he is flirting with me because he is a cocky jerk or if he is trying to make Clary jealous. Honestly if his plan is to make Clary jealous it certainly isn't working very well. Over the last three days it seems like Clary and Thomas have grown even closer. She hasn't gone anywhere without Thomas's arm wrapped around her. I think it's cute, but I can see Jace thinks it's horrid. Every time Clary isn't looking towards his direction he is staring at her.

Many people don't know this, but I actually do have a boyfriend. He doesn't get to visit as much as both of us would like, but when he does we make the most of it. I bring him to all the amazing restaurants and show him the beautiful sites. He tries to impress me by bringing me on hikes in Marin County through the beautiful golden hills of California and the magical forests. I wish he visited more often, but I'm lucky I get to see him at all. My memories flash back to when I met him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-FLASHBACK-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I met him when Clary, Thomas, and I went on a hunt ,a little under a year ago, for some rumored demons in Sacramento. We ran into another group of shadowhunter hunting for the same group of demons. They came to our rescue when we thought we had killed all the demons, but it turns out that we had missed two. They were lurking in the shadows behind us and one was about to bite me, but he killed it with one easy swoop of his seraph blade.

We were quite far from home so the two shadowhunter from the Sacramento Institute brought us there to patch us up and rest. The one that saved me was named Eddie and his older brother was Troye. We ended up spending a couple days there due to some warnings from other shadowhunters in San Francisco that they had spotted Jace. During those couple of days Eddie and I bonded. I found out he had the same love for books as I did and was sweet and compassionate, but he was also strong and if anyone did anything to the people he loved he would most likely beat them to a pulp.

On our last day Eddie wanted to take me on a hike before we left. We decided it would be best to leave in the evening in case they actually did spot Jace (which they didn't), so we had plenty of time for a hike. He took me up onto this ridge overlooking a beautiful valley with a river running through it. We sat in a meadow with a clear view into the valley and had a picnic. Clary had been teasing me for the last week saying he obviously liked me. I brushed her off believing someone like him would never like someone like me. I am a boring brunette with boring brown eyes (but everyone seems to think that they are beautiful which I don't believe), but Eddie had short dirty blonde hair with the most amazing hazel eyes. They had more green in them than brown and were startling when you first see them. I could believe why people would have a crush on him.

We sat in that meadows for hours talking about our lives and at one point he asked me if I had a boyfriend. I told him I didn't, but the boys at my school pester me with the same question: do you want to go on a date with me? I told him I have never said yes to one of their offers and probably won't. I also told him that I have never kissed anyone because I feel like every guy I meet never understands me. He nodded and smiled at me then went back to our other conversation. We talked until the sun set where we both knew it was time to head back in time for me to leave. After we cleaned up our picnic and put it away I took one last look at the sunset and the valley thinking that this was a place I wish I never would have to leave.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped not knowing the proximity between us was so close. He was so close that our shoulders touched.

"Yeah, it really is. I wish I didn't have to leave here. Sometimes I get sick of the city. And one day I won't remember this place. It will just be a distant memory that my brain will forget replacing it with a new one. Oh sorry I was rambling wasn't I?" I say thinking that he had lost interest. "Thank you for making a new memory for me and maybe this one won't leave me? Anyway we should get going before Clary and Thomas start to worry." I turn to walk back down the trail, but Eddie has his hands on my shoulders and is moving his face towards mine. Before I can react he is kissing me. I stand still shocked for a moment before kissing back. _My first kiss _is all that is going through my brain as we kiss. I move my arms to drape around his neck and he moves his hands down to my hips. Everything feels so natural and truthful. Maybe he does actually like me. Maybe I have finally found someone who understands me.

We break apart gasping for the cold night air with smiles on our faces. "Will you forget this place now? It is where you had your first kiss and that is not an easy thing to forget." I smiled at him and leaned in once more and pecked him on the lips.

"I don't think I can ever forget this place or you." I said with a smirk. He smiled and leaned in once more, but I put my finger on his lips, "are you asking for Thomas to kill you? If I am anymore late than I already am then we will both be beheaded." I said while backing away. He laughed and picked up one of the two backpacks. I texted Thomas and said we were on our way back and then I picked up the other backpack and put it on before running past him. "Race ya!" I screamed already ten feet ahead and laughing so hard I was starting to get a cramp.

"Not fair you cheater!" he said, but he was laughing as well. He wasn't nearly as fast as I was because I trained so much, but because I was so distracted he had ran right behind me. I stopped laughing and focused on beating him. I guess I wasn't as focused as I had hoped and my foot got caught in a root. I screamed out and went tumbling down the hill. I heard Eddie scream after me, but I couldn't slow myself down. I knew what was at the bottom of this hill and it wasn't good. I tried to slow myself, but there wasn't anything to grab onto. I was going so fast I knew that it wasn't good. I started to feel the slope lessen, but the only problem was that I was still going the inhuman speed.

I felt grass underneath me and I started to feel myself slowdown, but no in time for me to miss the cliff. I grabbed the edge just in time before my body hit the rock wall. It knocked the air out of me and made one of my hands lost grip and fell uselessly to my side. I tried to get my other hand back up, but it was harder than I had expected. After my third useless try to pull myself up I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. I looked up to see Eddie's face staring back down at mine.

"You are not going to die today. Leave that to the demons." He growled as he looked me strait in the eye. "Now give me your other hand." I did as I was told and gripped tightly onto his arms. He pulled me up in one tug. We rolled onto the grass laughing. We stopped rolling and he was on top of me. He smiled at me and I could smell his breath. We were only centimeters apart when his lips crashed down on mine. I would always think that second kisses would be the best because you know how they kiss and oh god was I right. The second time sent a volley of fireworks. It felt like heaven on earth.

I was unable to move do to Eddie on top of me, but he didn't seem to notice. As I tried to move into a more comfortable position Eddie grabbed my face and deepened the kiss. I didn't mind having him on top of me, but it was growing uncomfortable. I wiggled my legs into a better position and wrapped them around his waist. He groaned a little not knowing what I was doing. Before He could figure out I flipped him over so I was on top of him. I sweetly down at his shocked face before kissing him. It took him a second before he melted into the kiss. We kissed until I heard the annoying ringtone of my phone woke us from our trance. I sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Where the hell are you we have been waiting for you?!" Thomas half yelled into the other line.

"God calm down. I bet you aren't that mad. You and Clary have probably been making out this whole time anyways. We will be there in a bit." I said trying to keep Thomas from getting mad at me which was pretty easy to do.

"Okay come as fast as you can." He said realizing I was fine. I was about to say bye, but he asked me another question. "Why are you out of breath?" I swore under my breath before answering.

"Because Eddie and I were racing, but as you can tell we weren't that fast." I said hoping to trick him and get him to forget the idea in his head.

"Yeah sure just get back here before I have to come up there and drag you back." I could tell by his voice that he had an idea what was holding us up.

"Bye, see you soon cuz." I laughed and hung up.

I looked down at Eddie and flashed him a smile. I got up off him and helped him up. "Come on, I would rather not have Thomas drag me back without a goodbye." I dusted myself off and started walking down the trail. Eddie caught up to me and grabbed my hand and lifting it to his mouth and kissing it.

"You made this one of the best weeks of my life." I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"This has been a pretty damn good week if had to say so myself, but probably not the best. At least not yet." He looked down at me confused.

"What do you mean?" He had a sad smile on his face as if he expected me to say something heartbreaking.

I smiled reassuringly at him. "I have a feeling we will have much better weeks together in the future, but if only you still want to see me or kiss me?" He squeezed my hand.

"Of course I do. No sane man would turn down a chance to be with you. I was so sure when I had met you that you must have a boyfriend. Someone so beautiful and intelligent must have men tripping over their own feet just to have a chance to talk to you let alone kiss you, but lucky for me you were single. I will never thank the Angels enough for giving me this opportunity to be with you and by the Angel if I screw it up with you I should be shunned for eternity." He kissed the top of my head. We walked with my head on his shoulder and our fingers intertwined for the rest of the way.

We made it back to his car and got in and buckled up. Before driving away Eddie laced his fingers with mine once again. We drove lazily back to the Institute trying to expand our time together as much as me could. By the time we got there it was 9:13pm and I was exhausted. When I got out of the car Thomas waved me over to him and Clary. I told Eddie I would be right back.

When I got out of earshot from Eddie Thomas started to ask me questions. "Did he kiss you?" I nodded.

"Finally, he looked ready to pounce on you this morning!" Clary said holding back laughter. I glared at her. "Hey I'm just stating the obvious here. He is a good guy and I'm glad you finally found your Prince Charming. I found mine and now you have found yours. Now go say goodbye to him we have to leave now." I smiled and nodded at Clary. She was like an older sister to me. She always was nice to me and gave me great advice.

I turned around to go say goodbye to Eddie. I probably wouldn't get to see him for a while. He opened his arms and gave me a hug. I looked up at him and he gave me goodbye kiss. Our goodbye kiss was longer than we had expected.

We still kissing when I heard Eddie's older brother Troye talk. "He finally got the guts to kiss her huh? He has been staring at her for the last week like she was the last woman on earth. I separated from Eddie and laughed. We exchanged numbers promising to call each other every night. After a half hour of driving down the highway towards San Francisco Clary and Thomas started to ask me questions so I decided to just tell them the whole story.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-END FLASHBACK-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I smiled at the memory of my first of many weeks with Eddie. I missed him so much. He tried to visit every month, but sometimes things got to chaotic for the both of us. I haven't seen him for over 3 months now. We have been talking every night on the phone, but that wasn't the same as seeing him in person. I was thinking about kissing him when I heard the door Institute door knock. I got up puzzled to see who would be coming to the Institute. I made it to the redwood doors hearing a familiar voice behind it. I opened it and before I could blink his lips were on mine. I immediately knew who it was. We kissed for a moment before separating.

"Miss Me?" he said.

**AN: ****I felt nice and gave you guys a super long chapter. You guys are the best followers a writer could ask for! Eddie had an important purpose in this story and I felt like June needed her Prince Charming. Sorry that there wasn't much Clary or Jace in this, but I had to write this part for plot development! LET'S GET 7 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I want to hear feedback and don't be afraid to ask questions or criticize! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of it's characters!**

**June's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked not trying to be rude, but of course the corners of his mouth arched down.

"Do you not want me here? I thought you missed me so I came to surprise you." He looked a little sad.

"No of course I'm happy to see you! I think it's sweet that you came to surprise me." He smiled again and I pecked him on the cheek. "Come on. We better tell my mom that you are here." I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the familiar maze of hallways. I knocked on my mother's office door before entering.

"Yes June wha- Oh hello Eddie what a surprise to see you here. I thought you were coming next week?" Rae asked, but she was smiling. My mom thought very highly of Eddie. She thought he was a good guy and was happy he was treating me right.

"Hello Rae. I came down to surprise June. We haven't seen each other for months and I couldn't wait another week." He smiled knowing my mom was perfectly fine with him here.

"Well it's good to see you. Now go have some fun, but nothing to serious." I rolled my eyes at her knowing what she was trying to say.

"Yes mom we know." And at that we walked out the office and back to my room. I hadn't told Eddie about what Jace was saying or doing to me because he would over react, but I guess I would have to tell him now that he was here. Once we got to my room I was going to tell him, but he was already kissing me. I would usually protest because I wanted to talk, but we haven't seen or kissed each other in so long that I melted into it. We held each other so close that there was literally no space in-between us. After a while we separated. I smiled at him and sat down on my overly sized bed. He sat right beside me and grabbed my hand like he did the day we kissed and kissed the top of it.

"I missed you so much, June. I swear every day I thought of driving out here to see you, but I have to help my brother run the Institute. I wish I could move out here and live with you, but I couldn't leave my brother alone like that. It has been so quiet since my parents died." I nod at this because I understand what he means. I have been helping my mom run the Institute since dad died. Ben was never any help because he never was any good at working or understanding what The Clave wanted. Sometimes I feel like I do more than my mother for the Institute. I am always the one that ends up writing letters to The Clave because I am better at literature and writing than her. Hell, I even know about more shadowhunter history than she does.

"Hey did I tell you that that Jace guy finally found Clary? He has been staying here for at least 3 days." I run my hand through my hair deciding whether I should tell him what Jace has been doing. I don't want him to overreact.

"I know you aren't telling me something June, spill." I looked into his pleading eyes. They are filled with trust and longing. "You know you can trust me June. We said no secrets between us." I sigh deciding it is now or never.

"It's just that Jace guy has kind of been harassing me." His eyes turn stone cold.

"How?" he tries to sound reasonable, but it comes out more like a growl. I shrink a little. He never uses that voice unless he is mad.

"Well he calls me rude names like 'hottie' and 'sweet thang'. He also kissed me in the library yesterday…" I could see the anger in Eddie's posture. His fists were clenched and his jaw was ridged.

"What do you mean he kissed you?!" He said still growling.

"Well I was looking for a book and I felt hands on my shoulder and before I knew it he had turned me around and forced his face on mine. Before he could do anything else I keened him in the groin and then broke his nose." Eddie looked as if he could explode.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THIS?" He yelled. I scooted away from him.

"I didn't want you to overreact. I could deal with it by myself." I said just above a whisper.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?! YOU OBVIOUSLY COULDN'T HANDLE IT IF HE KISSED YOU!" I gasped, how could he call me stupid? "Shit, June you know I didn't mean it like tha-…" I interrupted him

"I knew you would react like this. As you can see I am perfectly fine. Jace was the one with the broken nose not me. I am capable of my own thoughts and decisions and I can see this wasn't a good one. Maybe it would have been best if I didn't tell you." I got up and took a shaky breath. "I need some air. Don't follow me." I basically ran to the door.

"June wait I didn-…", but whatever he was going to say was cut off by the slamming sound of the door. I ran to the front doors and out to the fresh air. It was still summer so I had a couple of more weeks before I had to go back to school. I sigh and walked the short walk to a bench that over looked the bay. As soon as I sat down on the bench I broke down. Eddie was right I should have told him sooner. Jace's kiss had been haunting me the whole night before. I loved him so much and I didn't want to ruin it. We both know that we love each other, but we have never physically said it. I cried for what seemed like hours thinking about how single minded I was for not telling him. We trusted each other completely, but why was this suddenly something I couldn't trust him with? I tucked my knees to my chest and just stared out into the murky bay. I didn't hear him approach behind me.

"Hello. Now what is a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" the middle-aged man asked me. I slowly put my legs down and scooted away from him.

"I don't think that is any of your business, sir." He gave me a hollowed smile and sat down next to me a little too close. He then put his hand on my leg rubbing it a bit.

"Don't worry sweetheart you can trust me." I was getting scared. I forgot everything at the Institute because I left in such a rush.

"Can you take your hand off my leg, sir?" I said in a shaky voice. I had forgotten every fighting move I ever learned in those small seconds.

"Why aren't you just so pretty? Scared girls always look so vulnerable." He said with a creepy smile. I was starting to panic. I came up with a quick plan in case something bad happened. I slowly wiggled my bracelet from the wrist he couldn't see off my hand and onto the ground. I used my available foot to push it under the bench. I thought I should try one last attempt to get him to stop.

"Please, sir ca-…", but I never got to finish that sentence because my vision went black. The last thing I could think of before I passed out was _Eddie._

**Clary's POV**

I heard yells from June's room and got up quickly. It was one of the rare times Thomas and I were apart. He had to go out and get groceries. I didn't want to tag along because I wanted to finish a sketch I was drawing. Now I was running down the halls to June's room. I was just behind a corner when I heard her door slam. When I rounded the corner I saw the end of her long hair go around the corner at a dead sprint. I opened the door to find Eddie with his head in his hands.

"Eddie what are you doing here?" I asked and he looked up from his hands.

"I came a week early to surprise June. I've only been here for about an hour and June and I got in a fight." He sighed. I was surprised. They hadn't had an actual fight yet. They had been dating for over a year now and they haven't had a actual fight. We were all waiting for the big fight. They have had little arguments, but they always ended up kissing in the end.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked him softly knowing that he was fragile right now. He explained to me what Jace had done and that June didn't tell him about it and that's why they were yelling. I gasped when he told me what Jace had done. I knew he has been flirting with her and I thought she could handle that, but I didn't know he had kissed her. He had crossed a line doing that and he would have to pay. He told me that she had left 'for air' which obviously meant she went to go cry. June rarely cried, but when she did it was about something serious. "Okay Eddie before we go and beat Jace to a pulp we need to find June and make sure she is okay." He nodded and got up.

I told him to wait at the front door as I went to write a note to Thomas that said who I was with and where I was. I was walking back I ran into the last person I wanted to see…_Jace_. He smiled at me with his bright white teeth, but that wasn't going to fool me. I stopped in the middle of the hallway and stared at him. "I know what you did to June and you are going to pay for this. She is young and you go in there and kiss her." I sneered at him.

"She wanted to kiss me. That's why I kissed her to spare her the misery of the wait." He smiled thinking what he said was completely truthful and good.

"NO SHE DIDN'T! Did you know she has a boyfriend?!" he looked at me confused "Of course you didn't because you didn't bother to ask! Now she is god knows where crying her eyes out because she didn't tell him and they fought! You ruined her relationship!" I was breathing hard and madder at him then I was before. He looked at me dumbfounded. I turned around and started to walk towards where Eddie was waiting. I wasn't going to lose my best friend and the closest thing I had to a sister because Jace was a selfish asshole.

**Eddie's POV**

I can't believe I called her stupid. Out of everything I could have called her stupid was the worst. It was like saying Einstein wasn't a genius. She was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was planning of telling her that I loved her, but now those plans were botched. I understood why she didn't want to tell me. It must be terrible being kissed by someone you loath. I don't know why I exploded. I guess I was angry that she didn't trust me, which was completely stupid and selfish of me.

Clary and I searched the entire Golden Gate Park before going to check her favorite bench that had a beautiful view of the bay. When we got there the area was empty. We looked around for an hour of any sign of her. We were about to leave when I saw something glint in my eye under the bench. I walked over to see if it was a clue to where she had disappeared to. I got down on all fours and reached out to grab it.

I opened my hand to find a piece of jewelry that was too familiar for comfort. It was June's bracelet that I had gotten her for our one year anniversary. My hand started to shake when realization started to dawn on me.

"Clary…" I manage to croak out.

"Yeah what is it Ed-…Oh no this is very bad." She was looking at the bracelet in my hand. I started to shake. We weren't going to find her here because someone else had already beaten us to her. Someone we didn't know and someone who probably wasn't planning on being nice to her. Now I may never get to say those three simple words.

**AN: Hey guys I wasn't planning on this, but the story has kinda changed. It was just going to be one of those "Clary runs away and falls in love, but then Jace finds her and shit happens" kind of story, but it has changed (in my option) for the better. It is now more of an ClaryxOC story. Jace is still in it, but he isn't the main main focus anymore. Well please REVIEW I would like to know your option on this change! Love you guys and love to read your reviews so keep posting them!**


End file.
